35 Facts about one Pavel Chekov
by Ugliness.Subdued
Summary: 35 facts that Hikaru Sulu knows about Pavel Chekov. I wrote this to relax with my favorite fandom and favorite character. Please read and review? :


_**That's a Private Matter.**_

1. When Pavel first joined Star Fleet he kept getting insecure that he shouldn't be there. Especially when he was on the shuttle gripping a PADD that had his favorite book on it, he was crushed with the overwhelming thought of, why am I doing this? Now that his gone through the academy and his on the Enterprise he can't be happier he ignored those thoughts.

2. When Pavel and he go on shore leave together they always have to stay at a place that has a kitchen. Simply so Pavel can cook. Seriously Pavel is a seriously amazing cook, and always insists on cooking for Hikaru when he can. It always makes Hikaru laugh when he hears Pavel talk about 'that replicator trash' when he makes dinner, or lunch, or breakfast.

3. When Hikaru finally meet the Chekov family he was extremely surprised to realize that Pavel's Great Grandmother was still alive. Really I mean and he actually thought she was just Pavel's Grandmother. Then he and Pavel where all tangled up in the guest room bed afterwards and Hikaru made a comment how Chekov's age well, wondering if that was going to be true with Pavel. And then he may have missed the shocked look on Pavel's face when he basically said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Pavel to see if he would still look good when he was old

4. The same night Hikaru also meets Pavel's parents, Svetlana and Andrei. Andrei was a huge bear of a man with dark hair and a beard and looks kind of scary, except that man is perhaps the nicest man Hikaru has probably ever meet. Svetlana though looks so much like a female version of Pavel it was almost scary to Hikaru. Seriously, lily pale skin, high cheekbones, cornflower blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. Except Pavel's a man, Hikaru can vouch for that.

5. Pavel loves to draw. He has at least five giant moleskin journals filled with sketches, at those sketches are just from when his been on the Enterprise. Picture's of Nyota with her flowing black hair fill his pages, along with the rest of the crew, and Hikaru's heart nearly bused when he saw the care and attention that went into a picture.

6. Pave probably has one of the strangest senses of music Hikaru has ever seen. Seriously, Pavel's database is filled to the brim with songs from everywhere and almost every time period. His got Jazz, Indie, British Pop, Techno, everything.

7. His mother, the one that looks just like him, Svetlana is an ice skater, and a ballerina. When Pavel was little she was busy going around Europe ice skating and dancing in performances and competitions. And poor Svetlana couldn't bear to be away from her baby Pasha (Hikaru could sympathies') so she took Pavel with her. In turn Pavel learned how to ice skate and dance from his mother, and when Pavel and Hikaru went ice skating, Pavel skated circles around a freezing Sulu.

8. His favorite animals are Squids and Octopi. Hikaru still doesn't understand the reasoning behind that.

9. Pavel has probably one of the shortest tempers Hikaru has ever encountered. Although it's rather worth screwing up on purpose when his at the helm to see the look on Jim's face when Pavel snaps at him. The only bad thing about it is that Pavel has a bad habit of throwing what is ever in his hand at the person or thing his angry at. So far Hikaru has had 5 styluses', 1 coffee mug, 6 shirts, 2 toothbrushes, 3 PADD's, and 1 scone thrown at him.

10. Pavel has two tattoos', one on his hip and one on his shoulder. The first one on his shoulder is a Crane with its wings out stretched, feathers raining down around it; Hikaru has never been able to get Pavel to tell him what that means. The one on his hip is a little octopus with a rapier in one of its tentacles. Hikaru is pretty sure he got that one when he was drunk, but hey, it's cute.

11. It turns out it was kind of an inevitable thing for Pavel to be gay. You see Mrs. Chekov wanted a girl, to you know talk about fashion with. The fact Pavel turned out to be a boy didn't divert her from her goal to. So know Pavel has this scary amount of knowledge of fashion and it's kind of hilarious to watch Nyota and Pavel argue and discuss the latest and greatest of the fashion industry.

12. Pavel loves snacks. It's really weird to watch a kid that's so skinny eat half of his weight in snacks throughout the day, and not gain an ounce. His favorite snack? Peanut butter spread onto gram crackers.

13. He has this medical problem that makes him get dehydrated quickly. Let's just say Pavel never thought to inform anyone of this and passed out one time on a practically hot planet and scared the entire senior staff that was present to death- except Spock. (Although- and Spock will deny this probably to the end of time- Spock was one of the first ones to get on Pavel's case for not informing any one of this medical problem of his) Although they were puzzled for awhile on one thing. How did Pavel win any marathons with that problem?

14. One time when Hikaru got back from an away mission that had lasted about 3 days, he found Pavel in their bed squeezing the life out of his pillow in his sleep. Hikaru's heart had nearly burst at the sight.

15. He thinks ordinate carved coffee tables are incredibly tacky. Ya, Hikaru doesn't really know why either.

16. They once visited a race whose ceremonial halls were completely red. He had watched throughout the visit Pavel's face turn sadder and sadder as time went on, his tried to cut down on the amount of red he wears after that day. Turns out Red makes Pavel sad.

17. Pavel's favorite meal? Well as the awesome boyfriend that Hikaru is of course he knows. Why, it's caviar and chocolate truffles. At the same time.

18. Pavel has this strange obsession with Super Novas'. So by now Hikaru is used to it when Pavel just wanders away to check again if they're going to be passing any Super Novas'. It's weird, but Hikaru's sort of okay with it.

19. Really thick and dark woods are one of the coolest things in nature _ever_. Seriously he may not be interested in Hikaru's botany, but give him a giant dark forest and his pumped for plants.

20. Pavel's mother took Pavel often to other countries when she went to go perform in dances or to compete. They often went to France, this being said Pavel learned how to speak French and he can still speak it fluently, and is prone to curse in French, although Hikaru finds it seriously hot.

21. Pavel's sock's never match. And there brightly colored and rainbow sometimes too, oh and sometimes knee-high. It sort of sealed the deal on adorableness for Hikaru Sulu when it came to Pavel Chekov.

22. Pavel's mother is a ballerina it serves to believe that Pavel can also dance. You're correct. He can twist and spin, and it's beautiful and riveting. A few days after the Narada incident they were still orbiting Earth and Hikaru went to go check on Pavel. He found him twisting and spinning in his room what sounded like a Russian opera blaring from the speakers, dancing and twisting in the middle of his room. Hikaru still tears up when he thinks of that moment.

23. When Pavel gets really, really nervous his voice get's very feminine when he gets really nervous. It's really kind of hilarious when he voice goes really squeaky. Ever bring it up to tease him about it though? Well you're getting ready for a beating from a seriously pissed off Russian.

24. When Pavel is too lazy to actually walk around his room, he sort of does this ninja roll to get from place to place in his room. Hikaru has got it down to a art on how to avoid a rolling Pavel.

25. Pavel is scared of the dark. Really a man that shoot down Klingons, out logic even Vulcan's, is scared of the dark. It does give Hikaru a reason to cuddle with him at night though.

26. One time he and Pavel decided to bake pumpkin pies for Halloween for their second year on the _Enterprise_. Hikaru hands Pavel all the ingredients' and Pavel makes the amazing pies. Of course sometimes Pavel will let him help him with the filling, but his mostly moral support.

27. For he and Pavel's second anniversary, Pavel nearly covered every inch of their shared quarters in different colored, and smells of candles. Quite romantic until the fire repression system turned on, drenching both him and Pavel. And Pavel laughed until tears were streaming down his face, making Hikaru start laughing with him.

28. Pavel likes to shine flashlights into people's eyes, of course only when his angry. Of course why? Hikaru has no idea.

29. Once Pavel and him had to wear leather down on a away mission. Pavel crinkled his nose at the real leather Kirk had given them, and had immediately gone and replicated fake leather. Pavel of course _had _to wear leather trousers that hugged his arse amazingly, so yeah, Hikaru had gotten no work done.

30. Pavel has the most amazing flannel pajama pants ever, they have octopuses on them. Hikaru had gotten them on Pavel's nineteenth birthday, it was probably Pavel's favorite gift his ever gotten.

31. Nyota and Pavel have little sessions when Pavel teaches Nyota the finer points of Russian and Nyota teaches Pavel the finer points of English. Of course Hikaru has made Nyota promise that she's not really going to try to get rid of his accent.

32. If Pavel doesn't have anything to distract himself with, he falls asleep. He says that he just gets tired of his mind trying to get him to think about things that he just has to shut it off. Hikaru kind of hates it that he has to walk into their quarters and find Pavel asleep and realize just the measures he has to go through to make his brain quit.

33. He hates bugs. Seriously he hates _all _bugs. Lady bugs? Nah. June Bugs? Nah. He hates _all _bugs. Pavel says one of the main reasons that space was so inviting is because there is no bugs in space.

34. Pavel has the sweetest little cousin ever- one thing though. She's blind. The little sweetheart came onto the _Enterprise _one time, wide pale unseeing blue eyes gazing around at things she couldn't see. But behind that sweet and lovely face is probably one of the most blood thirsty little kids ever. I mean she asked Hikaru where _exactly _he had stabbed the Romulan on the mine.

35. Pavel and Hikaru. Hikaru and Pavel. Sulu and Chekov. Chekov and Sulu. This is one fact that is never-_ever _- going to change.


End file.
